L'enfer de ma vie
by Katniss-Hunger
Summary: Je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen, j'ai 16 ans, je suis la fille de Edward Everdeen et Salvana Snow, sœur de Primrose Everdeen et la petite-fille de Coriolanus Snow, le président.
1. Chapter 1

**Ses personnages appartiennent à Suzanne Collins.**

Je déteste les Hunger Games, je trouve cela inutile et contre nature. Pourtant ce devrait être attendu de ma part, que j'admire ces jeux, parce que je vis au Capitole. Je ne suis pas comme eux, à croire que je ne viens pas d'ici. Quand je regarde ma mère teint en rose et ses cheveux de couleur orange, c'est affreux et pour ajouter à son hilarité, elle s'est fait tatouer la figure et le corps d'une couleur vert pomme.

Mon père est décédé il y a cinq ans, c'était le seul qui me comprenait, nous nous entendions à merveille, il n'était pas teint lui au moins. Il est mort il y a cinq ans maintenant, d'une explosion. Il nous a laissé moi et ma petite sœur avec cette mégère de mère qui n'est préoccupé que par la célébrité... et son nouveau mari, le pire des fou, le chef des pacificateurs, il a un fils, aussi débile que lui... Cato.

Ma famille de fou ne s'arrête pas là malheureusement, j'ai aussi un oncle, qui s'avère être grand directeur des Hunger Games, c'est lui qui s'occupe de tout. Il choisit les juges et le haut juge, ainsi que les hôtes et hôtesse des tributs. C'est aussi cet imbécile qui corrompt les tickets des tributs quand il le faut. Je ne sais pas comment il fait.

Cet homme à des enfants et il en tut sans avoir le moindre remord. Oh, c'est vrai qu'avoir des enfants comme ça, cela donne des envies de meurtres. Ma cousine, Glimmer, qui est âgée de dix-huit ans, est une vrai garce, la pire enfant gâté du monde et c'est sans parlé de son frère, Marvel. Parfois il remplace son père pour contrôler les jeux. Ma tante est une hypocrite de la pire espèce.

Je m'appelle Katniss Everdeen, j'ai 16 ans, je suis la fille de Edward Everdeen et Salvana Snow, sœur de Primrose Everdeen et la petite-fille de Coriolanus Snow, le président.

Cette année à eu lieu les 74 Hunger Games. Et aujourd'hui mon grand-père veut « m'intégrer » à la société. Il veut me présenter en temps que femmes nubile... je ne veux pas me marier, je ne veux pas d'enfants et je ne veux en aucun cas un petit ami... en tout cas pas dans se monde de fou.

Il y a deux ans, Snow a fait subir le même processus à Glimmer, mais celle-ci était impatiente de rencontrer son prince charmant. Ce soir c'est le grand soir comme dirait le président, il me présentera mon futur mari, parce que quand on fait parti d'une si haute famille, nous ne pouvons pas faire déshonneur à celle-ci. Pour Coriolanus, cela consiste à épouser la personne qu'il désire. Et dans mon cas il s'agit de l'homme le plus incohérent et imbécile que je connaisse, Gale Hawthorn.

Il rentrerait bien dans le cadre de ma famille. Son père est le chef de l'armé du Capitole et sa mère est malheureusement la meilleure amie de ma mère.

Ce soir nous serons à un bal de reconnaissance envers le vainqueur des 74 Hunger Games et je devrai affronter les caprices de mon grand-père.

-Katniss Everdeen! S'écrie ma mère furieuse.

-Oui oui, j'arrive, sifflai-je.

Nous nous dirigeons vers le grand cirque. Soudain je retiens ma sœur par l'épaule, je vois que sa chemise est encore sortie de sa petite jupe.

-Hé oh petit canard, soufflai-je, je vais rentrer ta queue, ricanai-je. Je l'entends rire et se simple son me fait vibrer de bonheur.

-Les filles, rétorque ma mère. Et oui il faut toujours qu'elle est une heure certaine pour faire son apparition devant les invités, pas trop tard, pour ne pas contrarier les gens et pas trop tôt pour que les personnes présentent la vois arriver.

Une fois arrivé à l'intérieur, moi et ma petite sœur nous empiffrons de tout les plats présenté.

-Tu ne mange plus ma chérie, me demande ma tante en m'offrant cette puérile pilules. Quand je pense que aucun district ne peut manger à sa faim. Je la regarde dégouté.

-Viens Prim, dis-je en prenant ma sœur par les épaules. Peut-être, avec un peu de chance je sauverai ma petite sœur de leurs griffes.

Mais, quand je me tourne, j'entre vois Snow parlant avec le père de mon prétendant. J'ai le souffle coupé depuis le début de la soirée que je l'évite, il faut que je trouve un moyen de fuir.

-Kat, murmure ma sœur, va, je te couvre.

-Merci petit canard, chuchotai-je.

Je me dirige doucement vers la sortie, afin de prendre la fuite, mais tadam... ma cousine.

-Qu'est-ce-que tu fais... tu fuis...comme à l'habitude...

-Pousse toi Glimmer, m'exclamai-je en la poussant violemment sur le côté. Mais, à l'extérieur, une surprise m'attend.

-Tiens, tiens, tiens... qui vois là, murmura Gale en frôlant ma joue de son doigts.-Katniss, tu sais que tu es adorable se soir...

-Laisse-moi, sifflai-je en le poussant. Il m'attrape le bras et me plaque au mur. -Tu sais que ça m'excite une femme qui ne se laisse pas faire. Avec la frustration, je lui fou mon poing sur la gueule et je vois qu'il est sous le choc, je le dévisage et repart dans ma direction.

Je sens soudain une poigne sur mon épaule, mais celle-ci disparaît tout de suite. Quand je me retourne je vois n'importe quoi.

-Laisse là est-ce-que t'a compris... tu ne savais pas que ce n'était pas loyal d'attaquer le dos, commence Peeta Mellark, le vainqueur des 74, elle t'a dit de ne pas lui toucher. Gale est étendu sur le sol le visage en sang et dévisage Peeta ébranlé.

Il me dévisage l'air inquiet, je reste estomaqué et je m'enfuie.

Le lendemain je me lève tôt, afin de fuir aussi la frustration de ma mère, car c'est certain qu'elle s'est rendue conte de mon absence hier soir. Alors je quitte ma demeure par ma fenêtre. Je ne sais toujours pas où je vais passer ma journée, surement pas chez Madge, ma meilleure amie et la seule d'ailleurs, je ne suis pas très sociable, celle-ci privilège ses samedi pour son copain. Habituellement nous passons nos dimanche ensemble, pour se raconter nos aventure de fin de semaine, mais moi je n'ai jamais rien n'a conter.

Alors comme à l'habitude, je vais au petit restaurant près de l'océan afin de prendre mon déjeuné. Je m'assoie à la même table habituelle sur la terrasse à l'extérieur. J'ai une vue complète sur la mer et la forêt, la seule place où je me sens libre.

-Oh salut ma belle! S'exclame Sae Boui-boui, tu prend la même chose qu'à l'habitude?

-Bien sûr Sae..., dis-je. Quand je me détourne, je fais face à Peeta Mellark, il est assis près de la barrière le séparent de la mer. Celui-ci, à décidé d'emménager au Capitole. Il est complètement à l'opposé de ma table. Il écrit... non enfaite je crois qu'il dessine.

Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi, il m'a sauvé de Gale. Peeta à l'air de prendre un grand sérieux à faire son portrait. Il est fascinant, ses yeux... oh non! Il me regarde. J'essaie de détourner les yeux, mais je tombe direct dans son regard. Bleu... l'océan.

Soudain nous détournons tous les deux le regard. Mon cœur bas à cent mille à l'heure. Je dois trouver un moyen de faire ma dette envers Peeta, je déteste avoir des conte à rendent.

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez.


	2. Chapter 2

Durant tout le déjeuné, nous nous lançons la balle, c'est-à-dire que quand il me regarde et que je lève les yeux, il détourne le regarde et quand moi je le dévisage... il a quelque chose qui m'intrigue... oh il me regarde, je baisse les yeux.

Quand je revient chez-moi, ma mère m'attend de pied ferme.

-Où étais-tu? Dit-elle avec son bec pincé.

-Loin d'ici, répondis-je avec aucune émotion.-Salut petit canard, dis-je à ma sœur avec un sourire.-Tu veux m'accompagner aujourd'hui, magasiner..., mais ma sœur sait très bien, que je déteste magasiner, celle-ci acquiesce avec un grand sourire.

-Oh non! S'indigne ma mère. Je lève les yeux au ciel.

-Oh, tu t'occupe de nous maintenant..., elle est un peu sous le choc, alors j'en profite pour m'éloigner de l'appartement avec ma sœur.

-J'imagine que nous allons pas vraiment magasiner, n'est-ce-pas? Demande-t-elle en gambadant.

-Viens, j'ai un petit coin de paradis à te montrer!

Nous entrons dans la forêt, grandiose et d'une beauté à en couper le souffle, je suis maintenant libre. Il n'y a plus de Gale, plus de mère infâme et surtout plus de Capitole. Quand je tourne mon regard, je vois que ma sœur n'est pas très à l'aise. Elle est plutôt crispé et à de grands yeux pour ne pas rater le monstre qui pourrait la dévorer. Mais, j'ai soudain une idée. Je la traine avec moi jusqu'à mon coin secret, quand nous arrivons, Prim est beaucoup trop apeuré et ne remarque pas le friand de beauté qui s'étend devant nous. Je lui donne un petit coup et celle-ci finit par apercevoir la mer qui s'éternise devant nous.

-wow, Katniss... c'est magnifique, dit-elle en s'approchant de l'océan.

-Papa m'emmenait souvent ici... avant de mourir. Je prend mon arc dans le tronc juste à côté de moi.

-Qu'est-ce-que c'est, demande-t-elle.

-Papa me l'a fabriqué... pour chasser!

-Pourquoi? Nous avons tout la bouffe que nous désirons!

-Tu sais Prim, commençai-je, c'est bien meilleure quelque chose que tu attrape toi-même, c'est plus goûteux. J'évite de lui dire, qu'au Capitole, la bouffe est plutôt remplis de poisons afin de garder les aliments plus longtemps. Oh qu'est-ce-que le monde ne ferait pas pour l'argent...

-Tu voudrais que je te fasse goûter? Demandai-je heureuse de mon idée. Elle hésite, mais finit par acquiescer.

Nous passons notre après-midi sur la plage à courir et s'arroser. Nous finissons même par danser et chanter. Prim m'accompagne durant la chasse, mais celle-ci n'est pas très brave. Je réussis quand même à tuer deux lapins et comme à l'habitude la fourrure reste intacte. Après les avoirs fait cuire nous dégustons la viande et par pure bonheur, Prim raffole de ça. Nous restons jusqu'au couché du soleil, c'est tellement beau. Ma sœur finit par s'endormir sur mes cuisses, alors je reste jusqu'à ce que la noirceur sois à nos portes et je réveille ma petite sœur.

-Viens petit canard, dis-je, nous devons rentrer.

Cette fois, c'est mon beau-père qui nous attend de pied ferme.

-Toi va dans ta chambre et toi..., dit-il en pointant son index sur moi, j'ai deux mots à te dire...

Je lève les yeux au plafond et je le suis jusqu'à la cuisine, je vois ma sœur me dévisager inquiète. Je lui fais un de mes plus beau sourie et cela l'a fait sourire en retour. Je m'assoie devant mon juge et attend patiemment qu'il me fasse la moral. Non mais pour qui il se prend... ce n'est même pas mon père, il n'est même pas de ma famille. Cato est derrière son père et sourit à pleine dents. Pauvre idiot.

-Est-ce-que c'est claire? S'écrie mon tortionnaire.

-Oui? Répondis-je, merde je n'ai pas compris j'étais plongé dans mes pensés.

-Alors, n'oublie pas ton rancart avec Gale demain, sourit-il.

-Quoi? M'écriai-je, non... demain je suis avec Madge..., il s'approche dangereusement de moi et viens virer à deux pouces de mon nez.

-Tu oublie Madge et tout tes petits copains... est-ce claire! Crache-t-il.-Tu vas aller à se rancart et j'espère pour toi que tu l'appréciera, parce que... je te présente ton futur mari. Il n'est pas sérieux... non c'est une blague. Mais, à voir le visage resplendissant de Cato, ce n'est en aucun cas une blague. Je retient mes larmes de détresse et je soutient le regard du chef des pacificateurs sans broncher.-Le contrat est déjà signé.

-Je ne suis pas à vendre, m'indignai-je.

-Désolé chérie... pour moi toute les femmes sont à vendre... dit-il en riant. Je me dirige dans ma chambre la tête forte. Mais, une fois entré je pleure de rage.

Le lendemain, je ne veux pas voir personne, alors de très bon heure, je me dirige vers le petit resto habituelle.

-Toujours la même chose, chérie? Demande Sae. J'hoche la tête, je suis trop épuisé pour parler. Pourtant quand je relève la tête, un sourire se dessine sur mes lèvres, Peeta Mellark est assis devant moi, à la même place qu'hier. Il dessine encore une fois.

Aujourd'hui il porte un beau t-shirt blanc qui laisse apercevoir des muscles impressionnant. Son dessin lui exige beaucoup de concentration, car je le vois plisser le front. Je fais de même quand je chasse. Le soleil reflète ses cheveux blond clair. Je dois vraiment trouver une façon de rembourser ma dette, à chaque fois que je le vois, je ne peux plus détacher les yeux de lui tellement ma dette m'énerve. Et soudain, il m'aperçois... oh non! Je baisse les yeux. Du coin de l'oeil je vois qu'il est un peu troublé. Moi aussi je dois avouer qu'il me trouble un peu.

Après le petit-déjeuné je cours jusqu'à chez Madge, elle m'attend sur son balcon.

-Dit donc, commence-t-elle, ça t'en a pris du temps. Elle me rejoint.

-Ouais, j'ai été manger chez Sae, répondis-je, mais elle sait que je vais toujours là avant de venir chez-elle. Heureusement pour moi, elle n'argumente pas. J'ai trop cogité à trouver une solution à mon problème de dette.

Pour une fois j'ai quelque chose à lui raconter, mais malheureusement ce n'est pas aussi joyeux qu'elle. Je lui raconte tout à propos de Gale et du supposé mariage entre nous deux.

-Il ne te lâcherons jamais Katniss.

-Toi t'es parents te laisse faire ce que tu veux... c'est injuste, m'exclamai-je, je voudrais être née dans ta famille, dis-je en ricanant.

-D'accord mais je ne te laisse pas mon petit ami, ricane-t-elle.


	3. Chapter 3

Nous passons l'après-midi à ce promener dans le quartier « banal » comme dirait les gens du Capitole, en fait tout les vainqueurs des Hunger Games habite ici. Les maisons sont très charmantes, mais petite, c'est fade il n'a aucune couleur. Le président Snow à décidé que pour différencier les habitants du Capitole de ceux qui viennent de district défavorable, il fallait mettre leur quartier terne et sans vie. Pendant que nous, nos maisons, sont colorés de couleur éclatante, comme le vert pomme, le rose fushia et le bleu poudre et que nos pelouse sont teinte des même couleur, eux, leur maison sont blanche et leur pelouse son noir.

Mais j'aime la vie que mettent les gens ici. C'est beaucoup plus joyeux que dans nos quartier.

-Je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi ces gens emménage ici' signalai-je.

-Mon père ma déjà dit que ils ont une sorte de promotion, par le président Snow, m'explique Madge.

-Ah ouais, c'est drôle, j'ai jamais entendu parler..., commençai-je, venant de Snow, c'est surprenant.

-J'aimerais bien rencontrer le beau Finnick Odair, avoue Madge.

-T'a pas un petit copain?

-On a le droit de magasiner sans acheter! Ricane-t-elle.-Et toi, quand vas tu enfin te trouver un gars?

-Quand la semaine des quatre jeudi existera, m'exclamai-je.-je suis sensé épousé Gale, tu te souviens?

Nous continuons à travers les maisons.

-Désolé Madge, je dois y aller... mon rendez-vous, lui rappelai-je. Mais, surtout besoin d'être seul, alors je me dirige dans mon petit paradis pour le temps qu'il me reste.

Je n'ai pas envie d'être avec Gale Hawthorn, ce gars ce prend pour plus haut qui ne l'est. Ok il est beau, mais à part ça qu'est-ce-qu'il a... rien du tout.

Je me rappelle un jour, en automne plus précisément, il a menacé un jeune garçon, parce que la famille de celui-ci était moins riche et moins haut placé que sa propre famille, non mais pour qui il se prend. Je ne vois pas du tout ce que mon grand-père voit en lui et qui pourrait me convenir. Le bois sens tellement bon, la liberté à l'état pur. Être promise à quelqu'un est pitoyable, je veux être maître de ma vie. Je vois des reflet de la mer au loin, je la sens... je la goute presque. Je contourne le dernier obstacle et fais face à l'étendue d'eau.

Il me reste une heure tout au plus pour respirer l'air libre. Je m'étend sur le sable réchauffé par le soleil, je me sens bien. Je prend de grande inspiration et expiration afin de profiter de l'oxygène, je suis complètement ancré dans mes pensés de liberté et soudain...

Une ombre... un bruissement, quand je m'assoie, deux yeux bleu me fixe au loin. Sur le moment je suis sidéré et par la suite je suis choquée de voir que quelqu'un à découvert ma liberté. Il reste assis à sa place et détourne son regard. Je vois qu'il tiens quelque chose entre ses mains, une sorte... je n'en ais jamais vu en vrai, mais je crois que c'est un calepin. Non mais je rêve ou quoi, il a même emporté des... stylos.

Cela n'existe pas chez nous, c'est de l'antiquité c'est très anciens. Un jour mon professeur nous en avait parlé en cours, mais maintenant nous utilisons des écrans tactiles, beaucoup plus normal prétend mon enseignant. Normal, mais sur quoi se base t-il pour décider de la normalité. Tout n'est pas normal d'après moi.

Je le vois griffonner sur sa tablette. Il ignorer totalement ma présence, pourtant il m'a aperçu quand je suis arrivé. Je ne fais comme si de rien n'était et j'essaie de fixer mon attention sur l'océan, pendant un certain temps cela fonctionne, mais plus sa va et plus il m'obsède, je l'observe, ses traits, ses bras, son torse, ses jambes ou bien plutôt sa jambe. Il a quelque chose qui fait..., la mer me ramène soudain à moi en me léchant le pied.

Je reprends souffle et j'essaie de ne pas regarder mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je retourne, mais à ma grande déception, il n'est plus là. Je le cherche des yeux mais il a disparu, tempis. Je reviens sur ma relaxation et oublie tout le reste. Tout le reste... oh non, mon rendez-vous.

Une fois arrivé chez-moi, toute essoufflé, je prend une douche vite fait et enfile la première robe qui me tombe sous la main. Je me rend conte que je ne sais pas du tout ou est mon rendez-vous, ma mère va me tuer...

-Tu es en retard, mais très jolie, alors c'est pardonné, s'exclame Gale.-Viens, ça se passe chez le président.

Quoi? Non pas déjà, habituellement mon grand-père nous rencontre après deux mois de fréquentation, pour nous donner notre date de mariage et tout le tralala. C'est trop rapide aucun moyen de me défiler. Mon futur amant me traine à l'intérieur du complexe de Snow.

Certaines personnes nous assignes une place à la grande table et après quelques minutes de silence, mon grand-père fait son entré. Il s'assoit et nous observe.

-Alors, alors par ou commencer, souffle mon grand-père.-par le mariage ou par les enfants? Le stresse monte en moi de plus en plus. Le président est très attaché au fait que nous soyons une famille plutôt vraiment conforme à la « normalité ». ce qui veut dire, un mariage dès l'âge de 18 ans et des enfants vers l'âge de vingt ans, il nous laisse jusqu'à 30 ans pour en avoir deux, comme ça tout ira bien pour son image.

Gale s'attarde sur le mariage, alors Snow s'y met.

-Le mariage sera le jour de tes 17 ans ma chérie! Dit-il en me regardant.

-Quoi! Mais, mais... ça me laisse que...

-Deux mois, je sais, commence-t-il, c'est parfait n'est-ce-pas, vous vous aimez déjà... ça se vois. Je vois bien que c'est pas du tout ce qu'il voit, mais plutôt ce qu'il veut que je lui fasse voir. La question des enfants me revient soudainement.

-C'est parfait, s'exclame Gale, mais vous savez, pour ce qui est des enfants, je vais peut-être avoir un peut de misère à attendre trois ans, dit-il un sourire en coin.

-Je suis désolé cher mais vous devrai attendre, affirme mon grand-père, mais ça ne veut pas dire que vous ne pourrez vous montrer tout l'amour que vous avez l'un pour l'autre! C'est pas vrai, c'est dégoutant, Gale sur moi... non non c'est n'importe quoi... je dois trouver une solution.

Nous dînons tous ensemble, pendant que mes deux tortionnaires parle de tout et de rien. Moi je suis plutôt dans ma bulle, je réfléchis à un plan dans lequel je pourrais fuir de se monde complètement fou. Ma sœur, je dois la sortir de là elle aussi.

-Ta mère sera ravie Katniss, s'exclame Snow, elle croyait vraiment que tu t'égarais du bon chemin à suivre,dit-il avec un sourire.

Quand la rencontre est terminé, mon grand-père nous escorte, Gale et moi, jusqu'à chez moi, ce n'est pas dans ses habitude, mais en arrivant près de la porte je comprends soudain. Il veut me voir embrasser Gale.

J'attends vos reviews avec impatience...


End file.
